Guidelines to living with Young Justice Members
by Silverwhisperer
Summary: Adopted from Silvermoon Wolf. Rules you should follow when you're living with them. Emphasis on SHOULD. It's not like they're actually going to follow them. Set in Season 1. Spitfire, Supermartian.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey peeps, this story is adopted from The Silvermoon Wolf, because she can't find time to finish this one, and I'm one of her writing besties, so...she's given this to me. We both agreed that the YJ Guideline fic here seemed really rushed and we didn't like it much, so she just did a second version of it. Anyway. The story.**

**First two chapters, not mine.**

**Pairings: Supermartian and Spitfire. No Zatanna or Rocket. Sorry, guys.**

**And this is going to be narrated by her OC Samantha Hayes. Just because.**

**Disclaimer: First two chapters and the OC belongs to Silvermoon Wolf. YJ doesn't belong to me.**

Rule 1#

Don't push Wally and Artemis into a closet and lock it

(Robin and me)

(It will not be pretty)

(At all)

(The closet was shaking because they tried not to touch each other with any part of their body)

(Surprisingly, Kaldur didn't do anything)

oOoOoOo

Rule 2#

Don't push Batman and Catwoman into a closet and lock it

(Robin)

(I'm smart enough not to mess with the bat)

(Robin is clearly an idiot)

(And no, Robin, breeding bat-kittens is not an acceptable excuse)

(I'm just going to go hide now)

oOoOoOo

Rule 3#

Don't push Superman and Batman into a closet

(Robin, _again_)

(His stupidity has reached a new level)

(There isn't even enough _space _in there)

(He got halfway before Superman broke the closet)

(Poor closet)

oOoOoOo

Rule 4#

Don't tape "KICK ME" on to anyone's back

(Kid Flash on Green Arrow)

(He walked around with it the whole day)

(I swear I saw Batman smile)

oOoOoOo

Rule 5#

Don't tape "Superman's Ass-Kicker" on to Batman's back

(Robin and surprisingly, Connor)

(From now on, all bat-related crimes automatically have to involve Robin)

(Superman was not amused... At all)

(Batman was though)

oOoOoOo

Rule 5#

All males, please do not walk around in just a towel

(All the girls just stare)

(Kaldur and Conner look...well...fit)

(Wally looks okay, though I did see Artemis staring...)

(Robin doesn't have anything)

(Thank god)

(Hotness overload)

oOoOoOo

Rule 6#

All males, please do not walk around naked

(Self explanatory)

oOoOoOo

Rule 7#

Don't put mentos in anyone's coke

(Kid Flash)

(Kaldur screamed and Connor thought there was an attack)

(The look on their faces...)

oOoOoOo

Rule 8#

Don't give Robin caffeine. Ever.

(Me, experimenting)

(Most hilarious thing in human history)

(Imagine chipmunk voice and super speed)

(Batman had a fit when he found out)

(I hid in South America)

(The team still have nightmares)

oOoOoOo

Rule 9#

Don't superglue all of Artemis' arrows together

(Kid Flash)

(He's hiding in my bedroom)

(She's coming)

(Run...for your lives...)

oOoOoOo

Rule 10#

Don't tie Wolf's feet together

(Kid Flash, again)

(He got creamed by Superboy)

(Hopping wolf became an internet sensation)

(Wolf seemed to like it though)

**AN: If you guys really liked this you can still review! I'll just pass them on to Silvermoon Wolf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Still not mine. Yet.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING. GOT IT?**

Rule 20#

Do not fill each other's bed with shaving cream

(Robin and Kid Flash)

(It is disgusting)

(And it wasn't their shaving cream either)

(It was Speedy's and Conner's)

(I am so going to get back at them with toothpaste)

oOoOoOo

Rule 21#

Do not fill each others' uniforms with toothpaste

(It wasn't my toothpaste either)

(Artemis')

(Proceed to laugh manically)

oOoOoOo

Rule 22#

Don't yell "SACRIFICE A VIRGIN!" when on a mission with the Justice League

(Me)

(That got me strange looks)

(Superman said everyone on the YJ team was a virgin)

(Though I'm pretty sure Wally's been laid...)

(Batman has an awesome poker face)

oOoOoOo

Rule 23#

Don't tease Robin about Catwoman being kinky just because she has whips

(Me)

(Robin was very annoyed)

(Seriously, whips are awesome!)

oOoOoOo

Rule 24#

Stop reprogramming the Cave computer's designations and names

(Me)

(Hacking expert)

(B-01, DICKHEAD)

(B-02, BAYWATCH)

(A-02, BATASS)

(Cave cleaning for an entire month)

(It was worth it)

oOoOoOo

Rule 24#

Don't glue everyone on the ceiling when they're sleeping

(Artemis)

(I have no idea where she got that much superglue)

(I just discovered how hard it is to take off my clothes while on the ceiling so I can get back to gravity)

(Artemis had to do the dishes)

oOoOoOO

Rule 25#

Stop putting hair dye into everyone's shampoo

(Kid Flash)

(Artemis got pink)

(Robin got white blond)

(Kaldur got neon green)

(Kid Flash got extra chores)

oOoOoOo

Rule 26#

Stop taking all the towels out of the bathroom when someone is showering

(The whole team except M'gann, because she can shape-shift and stuff)

(I don't remember how many times someone had to yell at all of us to keep our eyes closed while he ran to get some clothes)

(I will never forget Artemis' scream when she saw Robin naked)

oOoOoOo

Rule 27#

Don't laugh at Robin when his voice cracks in the middle of a mission

(The villains do it already!)

(He's taken a vow of silence)

(Didn't work)

(Hilarious when his voice cracked in the middle of his cackle)

oOoOoOo

Rule 28#

Stop throwing a fish into Cheshire's face

(It's just gross)

("She looked hungry" is not an acceptable excuse)

(Though we did get her in the end)

(Kaldur will cry)

(That was a waste of tuna)

(I love tuna)

oOoOoOo

Rule 29#

Don't fill the Batwing with helium just before Batman has a League meeting

(I got everything on camera)

(Everyone's faces when Batman spoke…..)

(He sounds intimating even if his voice is six octaves higher than usual)

oOoOoOo

Rule 30#

Stop convincing Conner and M'gann to do the stupidest things

(Putting condoms on door knobs)

("Otherwise the door knobs will be cold")

(Buying truckloads of tampons and demanding they be delivered to the Justice League)

("It's a gift to show them how happy we are!")

(Flash when he signed the bill)

(EPIC GOLDFISH FACE)

oOoOoOo

Rule 31#

Don't make them Pottermore accounts

(I'm a Gryffindor)

(Robin is Slytherin)

(Kaldur is in Gryffindor)

(Connor got Ravenclaw)

(M'gann, Hufflepuff)

(Artemis got Slytherin)

(Believe it or not, KF got Ravenclaw)

(Artemis was in shock for five minutes)

oOoOoOo

Following Rule 31#

Rule 32#

Don't make dating accounts for the males either

(Robin is leading)

(Followed by Conner)

(Then Kaldur)

(I post the lists of girls waiting for their dates on the refrigerator)

(There's this girl called Kitten on Robin's list…..)

oOoOoOo

Rule 33#

Stop superglueing Kid Flash's feet to the ground

(He will NOT be a happy camper)

(Expect nonstop pranking)

oOoOoOo

Rule 34#

Don't dress up as Joker

(Self-explanatory)

(Had to pull Robin's batarangs out of my….never mind)

oOoOoOo

**A****N: Following a suggestion from a reviewer, yes, I will be making drabbles for some of the rules. I don't know whether to do a seperate fic for that though. And please comment on the ones you want to be made into actual ficlets!**

**Also, I'm open for suggestions for other rules.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
